La caída del ángel
by Takari95
Summary: Takari - "Todo empezó con voces que susurraban en mi oído y sombras que rodeaban a mis amigos. Luego, las pesadillas... Hasta que empecé a caer en picado como un ángel sin alas" [Escrito en colaboración con EDCGV]
1. Chapter 1

**La caída del ángel**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no nos pertenecen, solo es nuestra la trama de este fic. Escribimos sin ánimo de lucro.**

**-Capítulo 1-**

* * *

*Kari POV*

Todavía podía escuchar en mis oídos los vítores de mis compañeros de clase. El partido había sido realmente intenso y los chicos habían tenido que esforzarse al máximo para ganarlo. Es cierto que todavía les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer hasta llegar a la final del torneo pero cada victoria los iba a acercar un paso más. En un principio, yo no iba a asistir al encuentro pero a última hora fue T.K. el que me llamó para pedirme que fuera a verlos jugar. Ante la petición sentí que mi corazón empezaba a latir, completamente desbocado. Di las gracias interiormente a que no me lo estuviese pidiendo en persona porque así al menos no podía notar la ilusión que me hacía. No obstante, supongo que mi tono de voz me delató igualmente.

Fuera del pabellón golpeé una lata con la punta del pie y la vi rodar un par de metros antes de volver a detenerse. Tuve ganas de golpearla de nuevo pero me contuve ya que sabía que al final acabaría jugando al fútbol yo sola con aquella lata de refresco. Desvié mi atención de la tentadora lata para mirar el reloj, T.K. podía ser muy lento duchándose cuando se lo proponía. Sonreí al pensar en él, seguramente estaría celebrando la victoria con los chicos, se lo merecía.

─¿En qué estás pensando? – alcé la mirada que estaba puesta en mis zapatos y me encontré con sus ojos azules. Me apresuré a negar con la cabeza, agitando las manos frente a mi rostro. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que estaba pensando en él? Me tomaría por tonta.

─En nada, en nada. Solo me preguntaba… – intenté inventarme una buena excusa pero se me quedó la mente completamente en blanco. Él me miró de manera inquisitiva y yo empecé a sonrojarme.

─¡Ey, Kari! – Nunca en la vida me alegraría tanto de ver a Davis como en aquel momento pues su aparición y la del resto de nuestros amigos me salvaron de experimentar un momento realmente vergonzoso. Lo saludé efusivamente con la mano pero creo que me pasé y Davis malinterpretó mi saludo y casi estuvo a punto de acudir a mi lado para abrazarme. Yolei fue la que lo detuvo tomándolo con fuerza por el cuello de la chaqueta.

─No agobies a Kari – lo regañó como si de su madre se tratase. Él bajó y todos reímos, siempre acababa de la misma manera. Una vez todos juntos, Yolei, Davis, Cody, T.K. y yo empezamos a andar para dirigirnos hacia una parada de metro para los tres primeros y a la parada del autobús en mi caso y el de T.K.

─¿Qué te ha parecido el partido? – me preguntó T.K. mientras andábamos hacia la parada del autobús. Yo iba mirando al frente, viendo como Yolei y Davis discutían acaloradamente sobre cualquier cosa mientras que Cody intentaba mediar entre ellos. Sonreí, se notaba que no estaba Ken para calmar el temperamento de aquellos dos – ¿Kari? – reparé en que T.K. me había dicho algo al escuchar su voz por segunda vez.

─Lo siento, estaba un poco distraída – él esbozó una sonrisa amable.

─Te preguntaba que qué te había parecido el partido. Sé que no te gusta mucho ver jugar, prefieres participar – se ajustó la bolsa de deporte al hombro.

─Lo has hecho muy bien – admití con el corazón en la garganta – Realmente bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía jugar y me ha gustado. Se ve que disfrutas mucho con el baloncesto.

─Hay que ver cómo me conoces. Cada día me sorprendes más, Kari – me acarició el pelo con la mano y me sentí pequeña a su lado porque mi amigo ya no era aquel niño con el que había explorado el Digimundo por primera vez sino que era ya un chico de casi dieciocho años hecho y derecho y que me sacaba una cabeza.

─Supongo que es mutuo – dije yo.

─T.K., Kari, nosotros nos vamos – Cody fue el que se despidió de nosotros antes de perderse en la entrada del metro. Davis y Yolei estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión que ni siquiera se acordaron de que nosotros íbamos caminando apenas a unos metros de ellos. Los dos nos despedimos de Cody y caminamos un trecho más por la acera hasta llegar a la parada del autobús. T.K. se detuvo frente al cartel de los horarios, miró su reloj y dejó la bolsa de deporte en el suelo.

─Creo que vamos a tener que esperar un rato, acaba de pasar uno de los buses hace nada y pasan cada media hora.

─No importa, tampoco es que tenga mucha prisa hoy – respondí. Me pasé las manos por los brazos, con las prisas por salir de casa había olvidado coger una chaqueta y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias porque al ser tarde empezaba a refrescar. No obstante, no llegué a pagarlas porque una chaqueta de deporte cayó sobre mis hombros. Cuando ladeé la cabeza descubrí que mi amigo estaba sonriendo.

─Eres una despistada, Hikari Yagami.

─Oh, no es necesario que la dejes, estoy bien – hice además de quitarme su chaqueta pero él me detuvo con un gesto que no admitía réplica.

─Si luego te pones enferma, Tai no me lo perdonará y lo sabes – reí al imaginar a mi hermano poniéndose como una furia, siempre tan protector.

─Gracias – dije al final, era lo menos que podía hacer cuando tenía esos detalles tan caballeroso conmigo – Siempre me cuidas mucho – susurré abrigándome, metí los brazos dentro de las mangas y descubrí que éstas me venían muy largas, parecía que iba disfrazada pero me sentía tan bien.

─Estás muy graciosa así vestida – dijo él riéndose de mí. Intenté hacer una mueca de enfado pero no me salió y, al final, terminé riéndome con él. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento nos sacudió poco después e hizo que algunos mechones de pelo me cayeran sobre el rostro pero cuando fui a apartármelos, él se adelantó, echándolos hacia atrás con la punta de los dedos. Rogué por no sonrojarme como me pasaba últimamente cada vez que lo tenía a menos de un metro de distancia y me retoqué el cabello, intentando enganchar algunos de los mechones rebeldes con la horquilla que llevaba.

De repente, vi que T.K. se giraba mirando a su espalda.

─¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté mirando en la dirección en la que él lo estaba haciendo. Tras intentar llamarle la atención un par de veces, le puse la mano en el hombro y fue entonces cuando se giró hacia mí con el ceño levemente fruncido – ¿Estás bien? – pregunté. Bajé la mano hasta su antebrazo y la dejé allí.

─No es nada, solo me había dado la sensación de que nos estaban llamando. He pensado que tal vez sería Yolei o Davis.

─Yo no he escuchado nada – dije yo, extrañada mirando una vez más detrás de nosotros.

─No te preocupes, seguro que son solo imaginaciones mías. Será por el cansancio, estos días me cuesta conciliar el sueño. Patamon estaría harto de mí – dijo él recuperando su tranquila expresión.

─Pero, ¿seguro que estás bien? No estarás enfermo, ¿verdad? – él negó y su mirada me tranquilizó. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos durante un momento y en cuanto me di cuenta teníamos al autobús allí esperando a que nos decidiésemos a subir. El conductor, un hombre de mediana edad, nos saludó con una sonrisa, nos cobró y emprendió la marcha. Nosotros tomamos asiento en la parte trasera del autobús cerca de donde viajaba una madre con los que supusimos serían sus hijos pequeños. Permanecimos en silencio hasta que llegó el momento en que había de bajar, a T.K. todavía le quedaban unas cuantas paradas.

─Nos vemos mañana – le dije. Él movió la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento, tuve ganas de darle un beso en la mejilla pero no lo hice. Tonta de mí. Bajé del autobús y lo vi pasar frente a mí. Una sensación extraña me recorrió de pies a cabeza y solo cuando el autobús desapareció por la siguiente esquina dejé de sentirla.

* * *

*TK POV*

Vi como Kari se bajaba y el autocar se volvía a poner en marcha. Seguí intranquilo, juraría que había oído a alguien decir mi nombre... ¿O acaso me estaba imaginando cosas?

Quedaban pocos pasajeros. Yo no paraba de sentirme observado y eso me incomodaba.

El autobús llegó a otra parada y al abrir la puerta una ráfaga de aire congelado llegó a mí. No sé porqué pero un sentimiento de miedo y pánico se apoderó de mi cuerpo, me seguía sintiendo observado. Uno de los dos niños se puso a llorar y llegamos a otra parada, mi parada.

Me bajé del autocar y, a medida que avanzaba iba acelerando el paso hasta el punto que eché a correr. Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi puerta y la abrí rápidamente. Tiré mi bolsa de deportes al suelo y cerré la puerta con un portazo. Avancé por el pasillo hasta el comedor, encima de la mesa se había una nota.

"_Takeru._

_Me han llamado de la empresa y me he tenido que ir en un viaje de negocios a China, esteré fuera durante un mes._

_Cuídate mucho que ya eres todo un hombre."_

_Natsuko._

_''Genial, ahora tendré la casa para mí solo''_ pensé mientras me sentaba en el sofá y encendía el televisor. Cambié los canales y al notar que no hacían nada bueno decidí irme a dormir. Me puse el pijama y me acosté, la luz de la luna entraba por mi ventana y, como por instinto, dirigí mi mirada hacia mi antiguo D3 que estaba situado encima del escritorio.

_''Patamon te echo de menos'',_ pensé antes de cerrar los ojos.

─Takeru...– escuché como una voz siniestra me llamaba. Abrí los ojos pero ya no me encontraba en mi habitación, estaba rodeado de oscuridad. Miraba a mi alrededor y no había nada, solo oscuridad...

─Takeru...– otra vez oí esa voz.

─¿Quién eres? – dije buscando con la mirada por todos lados. De repente, me di cuenta de que Kari estaba frente a mí –. Kari... ¿Eras tú quien me llamaba? – pregunté mientras estiraba la mano para tocarla para poder comprobar si lo que veía era real. Kari me golpeó la mano y me miró con odio.

─Takaishi, aléjate de mí, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida nunca más. Te odio – me dijo con voz fría cosa que me sorprendió viniendo de Kari, ella nunca me había dicho algo así.

─Kari pero que te he... – no pude acabar la frase porque lo que vi me aterrorizó. Kari estaba rodeada de un aura oscura y sonreía macabramente. Empezó a derretirse ante mí y una sombra oscura iba formándose en su lugar.

─Takeru, tú los mataste – me dijo con una voz ronca. En un momento, la oscuridad que me rodeaba empezaba a tomar forma y millones de pantallitas me rodearon. En cada pantalla se podían ver imágenes mías hiriendo o matando a mis seres queridos.

─Tú nos mataste – esta vez mis amigos, mi familia, los Digimons y Kari hablaron mientras se iban acercando hacia mí.

─No... – dije en un susurro mientras me arrodillaba –. ¡No! –grité mientras me agarraba la cabeza.

─¡Tú nos mataste! – dijeron todos cada vez más cerca de mí.

─¡No, yo nunca lo haría! – seguí gritando mientras un fuerte dolor se apoderaba de mi cabeza –. ¡NO! – grité mientras me despertaba. Estaba sudando y unas lágrimas rebeldes se escapaban de mis ojos –. Solo ha sido una pesadilla – susurré mientras ponía un brazo sobre mis ojos. No pude volver a dormir, me quedé despierto toda la noche pensando en lo que había soñado.

Mi alarma sonó indicándome que era hora de despertarme, la apagué y me dirigí al lavabo para darme una ducha. El agua caliente relajaba mis músculos y el vapor hacía que mi vista se nublara. Salí de la ducha y me vestí. Volví mi mirada hacia el espejo. Observé mi rostro y me di cuenta de que me habían salido ojeras de no haber dormido.

─Takeru, tú los mataste – me dijo mi reflejo con una sonrisa sádica.

─¡Yo nunca les haría daño! – grité mientras pegaba un puñetazo al espejo provocando que se rompiera.

Sangre... Empezó a salir sangre de mi mano y con una mueca de dolor empecé a arrancar los cachitos de cristal que se habían incrustado en mi mano. Abrí el armarito que estaba situado cerca de donde antes estaba el espejo y saqué el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Empecé a aplicarme agua oxigenada con cuidado, pero no pude reprimir un quejido. Me vendé la mano y me dirigí a la cocina para coger la escoba y la pala para poder limpiar el desastre que había causado momentos atrás en el lavabo.

Empecé a recoger los trozos de espejo y vi mi reflejo en todos ellos.

─¡Tú los mataste, tu les hiciste daño! – me repitió mi reflejo.

─¡No, basta ya! – volví a gritar mientras arrojaba los pedacitos a la basura.

Seguía notando un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, se me habían quitado las ganas de desayunar. Cogí mi bolsa del instituto y salí de mi casa. Andé por las calles observando el cielo azul y pensando en todo lo que me había pasado. ¿Me estaba volviendo loco?

Llegué a la parada del autocar y me senté a esperar a que llegara. Pasaron unos minutos y por fin llegó el autocar. Le pagué al conductor y me dirigí hacia la parte trasera. Me senté y me puse a mirar por la ventanilla.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de donde estaba hasta que una mano en el hombro me sorprendió. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con el hermoso rostro de Kari sonriéndome.

─Buenos días TK – me dijo con una sonrisa.

─Buenos días, Kari –le dije con una sonrisa algo forzada mientras desviaba mi mirada. El suspiro de preocupación me hizo dirigir mi mirada hacia Kari nuevamente.

─¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano TK? – me preguntó preocupada.

─No ha sido nada, una raspada sin importancia –dije sonriéndole para no preocuparla, entonces Kari agarró mi mano y vio mi expresión de dolor.

─¿Cómo que una raspada? TK esto parece más grave que un simple rasguño. Dime, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado? – seguía insistiendo con más preocupación.

─Te he dicho que no es nada – le dije secamente y elevando la voz mientras apartaba mi mano bruscamente. Pude observar que en su rostro se reflejaba una mezcla de preocupación y dolor –. Lo siento Kari, es que esta mañana no me encuentro de humor y preferiría que no siguieras insistiendo en eso – me disculpé esperando poder calmarla.

─No te preocupes, ha sido culpa mía por meterme en asuntos ajenos – me dijo con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa no era como las que siempre me regalaba, esa sonrisa era forzada.

* * *

**Este fic está hecho en colaboración con otra autora de la página, EDCGV. La historia está escrita completamente al cincuenta por ciento y he de aclarar que la idea de empezarla fue suya. Cada una de nosotras se meterá en la piel de un personaje, EDCGV escribirá a T.K. y yo a Kari. Solo me queda deciros que espero que os guste el fic que estamos escribiendo con ganas y que nos apoyéis con favs, follows, reviews o simplemente leyéndonos.**

**Un abrazo a todos**

**EDCGV y Takari95**


	2. Chapter 2

**La caída del ángel**

**-Capítulo 2-**

* * *

*Kari POV*

Me senté en mi pupitre con aire cansado aunque acababa de llegar. Las palabras que había cruzado con T.K. en el autobús no era que hubiesen contribuido a ponerme de buen humor, más bien al contrario porque no habían conseguido otra cosa más que preocuparme. Y aquel rasguño en la mano…

Davis al verme con aquella aura triste se acercó y se sentó frente a mí. Apoyó los brazos en la mesa, me cogió la mano.

─¿Qué te pasa? – no pude evitar sonreír porque Davis podía ser muy atento cuando se lo proponía, al menos, conmigo.

─Hoy no es mi día, simplemente – le dije apretando sus dedos con los míos. La calidez que me trasmitió me animó un poco pero solo de manera momentánea porque la sensación se me escapó de las manos en cuanto vi entrar a T.K. en clase. Hacía un rato que lo había perdido de vista, nada más entrar por la puerta del instituto se había separado de mí y se las había ingeniado para mezclarse entre el contingente de alumnos que, como nosotros, acudían a clase. Tenía mal aspecto, muy mal aspecto. Los ojos sombreados por ojeras como si no hubiera pegado ojo en toda la noche y tenía los hombros hundidos en una pose nada común en él. Además, no había sonreído ni una sola vez desde que nos habíamos encontrado. Esperé a que se acercara a nosotros pero me quedé de piedra cuando vi que se sentaba en una de las primeras filas.

─¿Qué le pasa a T.K.? – dijo Davis cuando vio donde se estaba sentando – ¿Estás así por él? – me preguntó Davis con el ceño fruncido, podía aceptar que tuviese un mal día pero no que lo tuviese por culpa de T.K. Se levantó de la silla antes de que yo pudiera detenerlo, avanzó entre las hileras de mesas con paso decidido. Yo lo seguí e intenté detenerlo pero hizo caso omiso de lo que le decía. Le puso una mano en el hombro a T.K. y éste se giró para mirarlo de reojo.

─Davis – dijo T.K. con la voz un tanto apagada, dato que pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera menos para mí. Davis lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y puso su rostro al mismo nivel que el de T.K., clavando sus ojos oscuros en los azules de él.

─¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Kari hoy? – T.K. me miró por encima del hombro de Davis y, con esa mirada, lejos de calidez me trasmitió una sensación horrible que hizo que se me erizase el vello. Estuve tentada de dar un paso atrás pero consideré que era una estupidez, era T.K. el que estaba allí, no podía suponer ningún peligro para mí. Acto seguido, tuve ganas de abrazarlo pero no lo hice.

─Lo siento – murmuró mi amigo antes de levantarse, apartar a Davis y empezar a caminar hacia la salida de la clase. Davis hizo ademán de seguirlo pero esta vez sí lo detuve a tiempo.

─Ya me encargo yo – salí de clase, tuve que esconderme en uno de los pasillos porque el profesor se dirigía en ese momento al aula y no quería encontrármelo de cara. Salí y volví a caminar por el pasillo como si nada, bajé las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso y vi la cabeza rubia de T.K. en el rellano. Bajé con rapidez las escaleras pero cuando llegué al otro piso ya no lo vi por ninguna parte. Decidí caminar hasta el final del pasillo para ver si estaba en alguna de las aulas en las que no se estaba impartiendo clase en ese momento pero un ruido de cristales rotos me detuvo. Corrí todo lo deprisa que pude en dirección a la otra punta del pasillo, donde estaban las escaleras de emergencia y los cuartos de baño. Entré como un torbellino en el cuarto de baño de los chicos y me encontré a T.K. frente a uno de los espejos. El otro estaba roto y los pedazos de cristal se habían esparcido por el suelo y se habían clavado en la mano de T.K. Asustada por el estropicio no reparé en el gesto horrorizado de T.K., en sus ojos abiertos como platos mirando algo en el espejo que yo no podía ver. Parecía tan aterrorizado que todo su cuerpo temblaba con violentos espasmos.

─T.K… - Escuché que pasos se acercaban hacia los cuartos de baño, por lo visto, alguien más había escuchado como se rompía el cristal. Aparté a T.K. con violencia de delante del espejo y lo empujé hacia el pequeño armario de la limpieza que había en un rincón. Abrí la puerta y le insté con gestos a que entrara y yo entré con él. Le tapé la boca con la mano por miedo a que escucharan su alterada respiración y lo miré intentando calmarlo. El armario tenía una pequeña rejilla que, por suerte, caía a la altura de mis ojos de manera que me permitió ver el momento en el que el profesor entraba. Desapareció un segundo para llamar a la señora de la limpieza y di gracias a que no se le ocurrió limpiarlo a él mismo porque nos hubiera encontrado. La señora de la limpieza barrió en un santiamén los cristales y se marchó sin más. El profesor ya no volvió pero aún así esperé unos minutos más para salir de aquel apretado lugar. Abrí la puerta un poco y al cerciorarme de que no había moros en la costa salí de allí. Tomé la mano de T.K. para hacerlo salir y en cuanto puso un pie fuera se dejó caer al suelo – T.K…

Me arrodillé frente a él, tomándolo por los hombros, había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y se había llevado una mano a la sien.

─Necesito estar solo – susurró con un hilo de voz – Vete, Kari…

─No – me negué rotundamente.

─Por favor…

─No me iré hasta que me digas qué te está pasando – dije con la voz rota, verle así hacía que me estuviesen entrando ganas de llorar. Le cogí la mano con delicadeza y él gimió levemente – T.K…

─Es que no lo sé – me miró y pude ver en sus ojos cuan asustado estaba – No sé lo que me está pasando, Kari, ayúdame, me estoy volviendo loco…

Verlo tan desamparado hizo que eliminase la distancia que nos separaba y que lo rodeara con mis brazos, con fuerza. Hundí el rostro en su cabello rubio y sentí como escondía el suyo en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

─Oigo voces, tengo pesadillas… –no dijo nada más, simplemente se quedó quieto entre mis brazos, respirando más lentamente. Pensé en decirle que tenía que curarse la herida de la mano, estuve a punto de decirlo pero como si lo hubiese intuido, me habló – Pero, ahora, solo necesito que me abraces…

* * *

*TK POV *

Nos quedamos abrazados durante un buen rato, me encantaba estar abrazado a Kari era como si toda la oscuridad, todos mis problemas, se fuesen gracias a la calidez que me proporcionaba. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun así podía ver la luz de Kari. Abrí los ojos lentamente y miré al suelo lleno de cachitos de cristal.

-Tú los mataste ─me dijeron todos mis reflejos. Me aparté bruscamente de Kari, levantándome y dejándola en el suelo con una mirada de confusión.

─¿TK? ¿Qué te pasa? ─me preguntó Kari confundida, entonces lo vi, una sombra estaba emergiendo de los cristales.

─No… ─dije mientras retrocedía.

─TK, ¿estás bien? ─dijo Kari mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mí. La sombra iba tomando forma y una mano se dirigía hacia Kari.

─¡Kari! ¡Vete! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Lejos! ─grité esperando que Kari me hiciese caso.

─TK, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me gritas? ─me preguntó Kari, asustada. No había tiempo para explicaciones así que cogí a Kari al estilo nupcial y salí corriendo por la puerta. Giré mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que la sombra nos seguía─.TK, ¿qué haces? Bájame ─me dijo Kari mientras se retorcía para que la soltase. La sombra nos seguía, lo estaba notando, salí de la escuela y entré en un callejón que estaba en la parte de detrás de la misma. Entonces, el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase sonó y yo dejé a Kari en el suelo y me giré hacia la sombra.

─Kari, quiero que te vayas a casa sin importar lo que pase aquí ─le dije mientras miraba como la sombra se acercaba más y más a nosotros.

─Pero, ¿qué dices TK? ─me dijo ella mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro. Yo la aparté de un golpe.

─¡Vete Kari, aléjate! ─le grité y entonces vi como Kari temblaba de miedo y eso me dolía en el alma─. Tranquila, solo tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos, luego te llamo ─le dije con una sonrisa. Kari solo asintió asustada y se fue corriendo. Cuando se había alejó, me giré para encarar a la sombra.

─Vaya, vaya, así que el pequeño TK ha dejado de huir ─dijo la sombra con voz siniestra, pero lo que más me asustó fue que la sombra era una copia mía.

─¿Qué quieres de Kari? ─le dije secamente recordando lo que había pasado momentos antes.

─¿De la luciernagucha esa? No quiero nada, lo único que quiero es destruirte ─me dijo ese ser parecido a mí.

─¿Quién eres? ─le dije frunciendo el ceño al escuchar como se había referido a Kari.

─¿Yo? Yo solo soy tus deseos más profundos, soy el rencor y el odio que guardas dentro de ti, pero si me estás pidiendo un nombre llámame TK, ya que pronto la gente me acabará llamando así ─me dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

─Eso nunca pasará ya que si tú eres mi odio y mi rencor, eso quiere decir que te puedo controlar y hacerte desaparecer ─le dije fríamente. Dicho esto vi como fruncía el ceño y una expresión de miedo cruzó su mirada, pero luego sonrió otra vez.

─Pues lo único que tendré que hacer será aparecerme con tu forma y dañar a tus amigos para que así me odies ─me dijo con mirada retadora.

─ ¡Eso nunca lo permitiré! ─le grité y, dicho esto, una luz potente me envolvió e hizo retroceder a la sombra.

─¿Cómo es posible? ─susurró mientras acababa por desaparecer. Estaba agotado y mis párpados se cerraban, todo se volvió negro y lo único que pude escuchar fue que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

─Ah... ¿Qué me ha pasado? ─susurré mientras me agarraba la cabeza. Miré a mi alrededor, estaba en una habitación blanca sin ventanas.

─Mmm…─escuché a alguien y cuando mire hacia abajo vi a Kari con la cabeza encima de la cama, estaba dormida. Eso me sorprendió, ¿dónde estaba?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una enfermera entró.

─Vaya, por fin has despertado, tus familiares y amigos estaban muy preocupados por ti ─me dijo la enfermera. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en un hospital.

─¿Qué me ha pasado? ─le pregunté a la enfermera. Pero antes de que me pudiese contestar Kari se despertó.

─TK… Al fin has despertado ─susurró mientras me abrazaba.

─Bueno, lo que le ha pasado es que su novia llamó a una ambulancia avisando de que te habías desmayado en la calle. Has estado durmiendo desde hace tres días y que suerte que tienes de tener una novia tan atenta, ella no se ha despegado de ti en todo este tiempo ─Dicho esto me sonrojé, había dicho que Kari era mi novia.

─No, se equivoca, yo no soy su novia, solo su amiga ─dijo Kari con un sonrojo notorio.

─De la amistad al amor hay muy poco ─dijo la enfermera mientras guiñaba un ojo─. Bueno, avisaré al doctor y le diré que has despertado, dentro de unos minutos te haremos unas pruebas, así que estate preparado ─me dijo antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

─ No sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti ─dijo Kari con lágrimas en los ojos.

─Hey, tranquila, todo está bien ─le dije mientras la abrazaba. La oía sollozar y lo único que podía hacer era frotar su espalda con mi mano intentando calmarla.

Habían pasado unos minutos y por fin Kari se había calmado. Vi como levantaba la mirada buscando mis ojos.

─¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué me hiciste huir? ─dijo Kari con un tono de preocupación notorio en su voz.

─No lo sé...─contesté en un susurro ─Cuando estaba en el baño yo...─no pude acabar mi frase porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y mi hermano Matt entró corriendo, parecía alterado.

─¡T.K. nos han llamado diciendo que has despertado! ¿Cómo estás? –me preguntó mientras corría acercándose a la camilla.

─Señor no debería entrar a las habitaciones de los pacientes gritando ─dijo la misma enfermera de antes que entraba junto a un hombre vestido con bata blanca''. Ese debe de ser el doctor'' pensé.

─Lo siento pero es que estaba preocupado por mi hermano ─dijo Matt mientras me miraba tristemente.

─Bien, ahora les vamos a pedir que salgan de la sala ya que le vamos a hacer unas pruebas al paciente ─dijo el doctor mientras abría más la puerta para que Kari y Matt salieran de la sala. El doctor cerró la puerta y dirigió la mirada a mí

─Bien señor Takaishi, ¿nos podría decir qué le ha pasado? –me preguntó el doctor.

''¿Ahora cómo le digo lo que me pasa sin que parezca que estoy loco?'' Me pregunté a mí mismo.

─Señor Takaishi, es importante que nos diga la verdad para que podamos saber qué es lo que le pasa –dijo el doctor seriamente.

─Doctor, no sé lo que me pasa, desde hace poco tiempo he empezado a tener pesadillas y cuando me miro a un espejo veo mi reflejo pero en oscuro y oigo unas voces en mi cabeza diciéndome que les he hecho daño a mis amigos, y a veces veo sombras que los acechan─le dije ''Bueno ya le he dicho todo lo que sé, ahora fijo que me mandan al psiquiatra o incluso peor, al manicomio'' pensé observando la cara seria que tenía el doctor y la cara de sorpresa de la enfermera.

─Bien, señor Takaishi, ahora que nos ha contado que le pasa le tendremos que hacer unas cuantas pruebas para corroborar que lo que nos ha contado es cierto ─dijo el doctor mientras apuntaba un par de cosas en una libreta.

─Enfermera, quiero que lleve un espejo a la sala 104 ─dijo el doctor mirando a la enfermera ─ Señor Takaishi, sígame, por favor ─me dijo el doctor. Al salir de la sala pude ver a Matt y a Kari en unos sillones en la sala de espera, me miraron como buscando una respuesta pero yo solo les sonreí y seguí al doctor hasta la sala 104.

El doctor se paró enfrente de la puerta de una sala con el número 104 grabado en ella, abrió la puerta y me hizo entrar. La sala era completamente blanca y las paredes eran como acolchadas. En el centro se encontraba una gran mesa con dos sillas una a cada lado. Lo que me sorprendió era que en cada esquina de la habitación había una cámara de vigilancia. La enfermera de antes entró a la sala y le entregó un objeto cuadrado al doctor. ''Debe de ser el espejo que le ha pedido'' supuse mientras la enfermera se marchaba de la sala. El doctor colocó el objeto en el centro de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

─Señor Takaishi, cuando se vea capaz de mirar al espejo, hágalo. Nosotros estaremos en la sala de vigilancia observándolo ─me dijo el doctor mientras cerraba la sala tras de sí.

''Genial, ahora estoy en una sala aislado con un espejo al que debo mirar, espero que mi reflejo no se vuelva loco.'' Pensé mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y me acercaba al espejo. Lo agarré con mis manos y me miré en él... Nada, dentro del espejo no había nada. ''¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?'' me pregunté mientras buscaba mi otro yo en aquel espejo.

─¿Acaso buscas algo? ─dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Allí vi a mi otro yo, aquel ser oscuro de mirada sádica ─ ¿Me echabas de menos? ─me preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo, tanto EDCGV como yo esperamos que os guste. Gracias a los que dejáis review y a todos los que leéis esta historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

─**La caída del ángel─**

**Capítulo 3**

*Kari POV*

Sentada en la sala de espera junto a Matt empecé a morderme las uñas, sabía que algo raro le estaba pasando a T.K. pero hasta ahora no había conseguido adivinar qué. Hacía apenas unos minutos que lo habían sacado de la habitación para llevarlo a aquella sala donde lo colocarían frente a un espejo para observar sus reacciones y, desde entonces, yo no había podido dejar de sentirme inquieta. Si algo le estaba pasando de verdad a T.K., unos simples médicos no iban a poder solucionarlo. Me levanté de la silla pero Matt me cogió de la muñeca y me obligó a sentarme de nuevo.

─Kari, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? – me preguntó con gesto serio. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero realmente no supe qué decirle. Me retorcí las manos con nerviosismo, apretándolas en mi regazo, su mirada inquisitiva me hacía sentir incómoda. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Qué su hermano parecía estar volviéndose loco y que le había dado por romper espejos? ¿Qué parecía que oía voces? ¿Qué se había quedado desmayado en un callejón detrás de la escuela? Todo aquello solo iba a servir para aumentar su preocupación y la de sus padres.

─No lo sé, tal vez T.K. solo esté cansado. Últimamente llevamos mucha carga de trabajo en el instituto. Es normal que le afecte, está entrenando más que nadie para conseguir ganar este año la liga de baloncesto. Estoy segura de que se va a poner bien – Matt me miró, sentí su mirada clavarse en mis ojos, escrutándome e intentando descifrar si mis palabras para saber si estaba mintiendo. No sé si es que mis dotes como mentirosa se incrementaron de golpe o que Matt no se sentía con fuerzas para replicarme pero lo cierto es que soltó mi muñeca y dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo. Apoyó una mano en el reposabrazos de la silla en la que estaba sentado y lo apretó hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos como la cal, parecía que los huesos iban a atravesarle la piel de un momento a otro. Mantuvo los labios apretados y esa pose tensa hasta que vimos como salían de la habitación la enfermera, el médico y T.K. que se apoyaba torpemente en la enfermera.

Me levanté dispuesta a acercarme a ellos cuando algo me detuvo antes de dar un paso adelante. Mis ojos se clavaron durante un segundo en los de T.K. y un estremecimiento me recorrió la espina dorsal. Aquella mirada me despertó un terror inhumano que provocó que las manos empezasen a temblarme y que me sudaran las manos. Podía sentir como el aire no me llegaba a los pulmones por muy fuerte que inspirara, ¿me estaría dando un ataque o algo por el estilo? Reuní toda mi valentía para mirar los ojos azules de T.K. pero nuevamente me recorrió esa sensación que indicaba peligro. A simple vista, nada había cambiado en él pero yo sabía que no era el mismo. Sus ojos no me devolvían esa mirada llena de calidez ni de cariño, sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo aunque seguían teniendo ese precioso color azul cielo.

Él caminó un paso tambaleante hasta mí, me tocó la mejilla con los dedos y pude sentir el frío que desprendía su piel. Le aparté la mano de mi cara de un guantazo que resonó por los pasillos del hospital y que alertó a los médicos y a Matt que hablaban en voz baja a unos metros de nosotros.

─Apártate de mí – logré susurrar, casi no me salía la voz ─ ¿Dónde está T.K.? – le grité al médico que me miraba como si me hubiera vuelto loca de repente.

─Kari – T.K. me llamó desde detrás. Su voz también era la misma pero algo en el timbre había cambiado, se había vuelto más grave. ¿Acaso nadie lo notaba?

─No te acerques a mí. ¿Dónde está T.K.? – repliqué de nuevo casi con desesperación. ¿Dónde estaba mi T.K.? ¿Qué había ocurrido en aquella sala?

─Él es T.K. – dijo el médico intentando apaciguarme moviendo las manos como si viniese en son de paz. Negué con la cabeza, miré a las personas que me rodeaban, a las que estaban en la sala de estar esperando a un familiar, al resto del personal sanitario… Sentí sus miradas por todo el cuerpo, todos pensaban que me estaba volviéndome loca y que de un momento a otro empezaría a darme cabezazos contra la pared o a patalear en el suelo – Tan solo hemos estado en esa sala unos minutos y la prueba ha ido bien, él simplemente se ha mirado en un espejo. Dudamos que esté padeciendo trastorno alguno pues no ha tenido ninguna reacción que indique que tiene algún problema. Puede que todo se deba al cansancio que acumula un estudiante, no es nada grave. Tu amigo está bien…

Dejé de escucharlo en cuanto dijo la palabra "amigo" porque hubiese pasado lo que hubiese pasado, aquel chico que estaba ante mí no era T.K. Nadie me convencería de ello porque nadie lo conocía tanto como yo. Nadie se daría cuenta de que su rubio cabello había perdido un poco de brillo, que su mirada era fría como un témpano de hielo, que la sonrisa que se formaba en las comisuras de sus labios había pasado de dulce a malévola… Ni siquiera su hermano se había dado cuenta de ello.

T.K. intentó tocarme de nuevo, me rozó la piel del brazo con los dedos y fue como si me diese una descarga eléctrica. Me volví hacia él, sin darme cuenta se me habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

─Monstruo, descubriré donde está T.K…

Acto seguido, me marché de allí corriendo. Los médicos intentaron detenerme pero tenía que salir de allí, tenía que pedir ayuda a mis amigos. Algo había que hacer…

Conseguí salir del hospital antes de que Matt me detuviera cogiéndome fuertemente con la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo. Me rodeó los hombros con los brazos, apoyando la frente en la coronilla.

─Kari…

─Suéltame, Matt – supliqué forcejeando levemente para zafarme de su agarre.

─¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? ¿Qué le han hecho? – me volví lentamente para mirarlo, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada cargada de dolor. Nunca había visto a Matt tan afligido. Así que él también se había dado cuenta…

─Tenemos que ir a hablar con Izzy, Matt. Esto no es una simple enfermedad. Tenemos que hablar con Gennai, ir al Mundo Digimon. No sé qué está pasando pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados y tú tampoco. Tenemos que hacerlo por T.K. – le acaricié la mejilla con los dedos, sonreí a pesar de que solo tenía ganas de llorar pero por lo menos si Matt también se había percatado del cambio en T.K. ya no iba a estar sola en todo esto, al menos, no del todo.

Caminamos hacia la casa del inteligente del grupo, Izzy. Nos abrió la puerta y abrió bastante los ojos al vernos allí, al parecer no nos esperaba. Nos hizo pasar y al llegar al salón vimos a Tai sentado en el sofá, jugando completamente emocionado a un videojuego. Tai nos miró al principio con cara de pocos amigos, sobre todo a Matt, al vernos llegar juntos y al ver que yo iba cogida de su brazo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien al recibir una mirada fulminante de Matt y al darse cuenta de que yo tenía los ojos rojos y un tanto hinchados.

─¿Has llorado? ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó dejando el juego a medias. Soltó el mando sobre el sofá acercándose a mí. Izzy también se aproximó.

─No sé lo que está pasando pero algo terrible le ha ocurrido a T.K. – le clavé la mirada a Izzy – Tienes que ayudarnos a contactar con Gennai. Hay que hablar con él tan pronto como sea posible.

* * *

*T.K. POV*

No lo entiendo, ¿qué ha querido decir Kari con que éste no soy yo? Pensaba que ella sería la que más se alegraría de saber que estoy bien. Esto solo me hace sentirme más furioso hacia ella. ¿Acaso no éramos amigos?

Mientras caminaba hacia mi casa iba pensando en lo que Kari me había dicho y eso me hacía enfadar. Llegué a mi piso y como siempre mi madre no estaba, como siempre solo me encontraba aquella nota que me decía que me quería mucho y que me cuidase. ¿Acaso no le importaba a mi madre? Ella nunca vino a verme al hospital... pero yo lo entiendo, ella tiene que trabajar para poder pagar las facturas...

Pero… No, si ella de verdad me quisiese, hubiese venido a verme.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Rabia. Rabia en mi cuerpo, sin pensarlo dos veces le pegué un puñetazo a la pared e hice un agujero por la fuerza del impacto. Eso me asustó. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta fuerza? No, esto ya había pasado antes...

─Tengo que ir a preguntárselo a Izzy ─dije en voz alta.

Salí corriendo de mi apartamento y saqué mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo. Busqué en mi lista de contactos hasta que encontré su nombre.

─¿Diga? ─escuché al otro lado.

─Hola Izzy, soy T.K.─le dije forzando un tono animado.

─Hola T.K., dime, ¿qué quieres?─escuché decir a Izzy con un poco de nerviosismo en la voz. ¿Qué le pasaba?

─Bueno es que quiero informarte que voy a tu casa ya que te tengo que preguntar algo ─dije mientras seguía corriendo calle abajo hacia la parada del autocar.

─Claro... ¿a qué hora vendrás? ─Ahora sí que lo noté, Izzy estaba muy nervioso, ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy? Por fin llegué a la parada de autobús y me senté.

─En cuanto llegue el bus iré para hacia allí ─le dije.

─Te estaré esperando T.K. Hasta luego ─me dijo más nervioso todavía.

─Adiós ─le dije mientras colgaba y dirigía mi mirada hacia la carretera.

El autocar tardó unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos, al llegar le pagué al conductor y me senté en la parte de atrás mirando por la ventanilla.

─Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? pero si es el rubio de T.K., el jugador de baloncesto ─giré mi mirada hacia la persona que me había dicho esto. Genial, eran los imbéciles de la academia de Odaiba y también nuestros ''rivales''. En total eran cinco, y los reconocí ya que eran del equipo de baloncesto al que gané hace poco. Me giré nuevamente hacia la ventana, no estaba de humor para tonterías.

─Oye, rubito, cuando te hablan es de mala educación no mirar a la cara, ¿o es que tienes miedo? ─dicho esto me giré y les dirigí una mirada fulminante a los cinco imbéciles, si las miradas matasen, ahora mismo los habría aniquilado a todos... Un momento, ¿matarlos? Eso sería un poco drástico por mi parte, pero ellos se lo merecen.

Una voz dentro de mí, me decía que hiciese que se callasen para siempre, pero otra me decía que pasase de ellos.

─Uy, qué miedo lanzando miraditas ─dijo uno de los cinco mientras los otros se reían.

Solté un suspiro de resignación y dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana.

─¿Tan cansada está la princesita como para no contestar? Rubia de bote, mírame cuando te hablo ─uno de ellos me agarró del hombro mientras hundía sus uñas en mi piel. Aplicaba fuerza con intención de hacerme daño pero lo único que sentía yo eran unas ganas enormes de destrozarle la cara. No dije nada y el chico seguía aplicando cada vez más fuerza. Debía contenerme, no quería causar problemas, no más de los que ya tenía.

El autocar paró, ésta era mi parada. Le di un manotazo para que me soltara y cuando lo hizo no perdí el tiempo y me escapé del autocar. Corrí calle abajo y cuando creía que los había despistado empecé a andar.

Un fuerte dolor de dolor de cabeza me sacudió y me caí de rodillas al suelo.

─¿Qué le pasa a la princesa? ¿Se ha cansado de huir? ─Genial ahora están aquí estos tíos, ¿es que no entienden que no quiero problemas? Aún con dolor en mi cabeza me levanté y empecé a andar.

─¿Dónde te crees que vas?─dijo uno de los chicos mientras me empujaba al suelo. Vi como los demás me rodeaban y empezaban a darme patadas mientras estaba en el suelo.

_''Mátalos'_' Otra vez esa voz en mi mente me susurraba que los matase. _''Mátalos o ellos te matarán''_ Imágenes de Kari huyendo de mí cruzaron mi mente, ¿por qué recordaba esto ahora? _''No te quieren como eres hazte más fuerte, hazte respetar, así ellos no podrán huir de ti''_. Es verdad, toda mi vida he sido bueno, ahora llegaba el tiempo de que la gente me dejase de tratar como aquel niño llorón que años atrás no podía parar de llorar, era hora de que me respetasen por haberlos salvado a todos, era hora de que dejasen que T.K. pudiese ser él mismo. Me levanté y de un puñetazo tiré uno de mis agresores al suelo. Sin tiempo a que respondieran a mi ataque, me lancé contra todos los demás derribándolos uno por uno. Sangre, era lo único que podía ver, al poco tiempo los cinco chicos estaban en el suelo, llenos de rasguños y sangre.

─Tsk, vosotros os lo habéis buscado ─dije mientras de una patada mandaba a uno de los chicos un par de metros de mí. Seguían respirando, algo dentro de mí me decía que los acabase, pero ahora yo tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Anduve por las calles hasta que llegué al piso de Izzy.

─Ella ha estado aquí ─dije en alto mientras tocaba el timbre. Izzy me abrió la puerta y me miró de arriba abajo.

─T.K., ¿qué te ha pasado?, estás sangrando ─me dijo mientras observaba mis heridas.

─¿Dónde está? ─dije en un susurro.

─¿Donde está el qué? ─me dijo mientras me miraba confundido.

─¡Sé que ha estado aquí! ¿Dónde está Kari? ─grité mientras lo agarraba del cuello y lo empotraba en una de las paredes de su piso.

─No se de qué me estás hablando ─me dijo con voz ronca ya que no podía respirar.

─Izzy, no mientas, sé que ha estado aquí, ha dejado un rastro de luz por todo tu piso ─le dije mientras lo tiraba al suelo y avanzaba hacía su cuarto. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una mano me lo impidió. Era Izzy que respiraba fuertemente.

─T.K. dime qué te pasa, puedo ayudarte ─me dijo.

─¡Suéltame!─le pegué un golpe tan fuerte que lo deje noqueado en el suelo. Entré a su cuarto, allí es donde Kari había estado minutos atrás. _''Hazte más fuerte, yo puedo ayudarte''_. Esa voz resonaba en mi mente. _''Ve al Digimundo, allí te harás más fuerte''_ Hice caso de la voz, saqué mi digivice y este brilló con una luz oscura. Esa luz me envolvió y desaparecí del cuarto de Izzy, ahora lo único que veía era oscuridad.

* * *

**Aquí traemos nuevo capítulo, esperemos que os guste al igual que los anteriores :) **

**Un saludo**

**EDCGV y Takari95**


End file.
